Dating Rehersal
by Yugao702
Summary: Rin has always been mistaken to be an experienced flirt by everyone as she gives advice to girls on their relationship problems but in truth she's actually a novice who has yet to experience her first kiss! Until the most popular guy in the school asks her a favor "I need you to be my girlfriend until I can confess to the girl I like" How will things go for two inexperience lovers?
1. Chapter 1

Rin is known to be a highly experienced flirt, a playgirl, a female player, a girl who has dated guys that could easily fill up an ocean.

All very _untrue_ facts. Okay, so maybe she does know a thing or two about what to do and what not to do in romance but that doesnt mean she actually experienced being on a date with someone.

Heck, she didnt even have her first kiss yet!

All credit goes to those teen magazines that Miku, her best friend forced her into reading. Rin wasnt even feminine to begin with. Yes, she was pretty (Though Rin doubts that a lot) but being feminine was completely out of the question.

Rin wasnt like the girls who like to wear skirts and make up, she would mostly prefer to be comfortable and wear shorts, pants, and baggy clothing. Rin isnt fond of flower arrangement or tea ceremonies, she was the more athletic type of girl. If Rin had to rate herself, she was a zero -maybe a _-1_ -when it comes to female charm.

So how come Rin Kagami, the girl with zero (or -1) femininity is told to be a flirty playgirl?

Simple, Advice. Some of the girls who were in a relationship wanted advise while the most of them who were still single wanted advice on how to get a boyfriend and so Rin stepped in and _BAM!_ the 'female player' rumor was born.

As mentioned before, most of her knowledge in romance came from those damn magazines but of course, no one knows that except Miku (who oddly acts like her manager or something).

Rin wanted to explain to them that she wasnt like that but in the same time she didnt want to. She has never been this popular before and why waste a precious opportunity like this? Sure, one day it was going to bite her in rear but for now, Rin wanted to enjoy the advantage of this.

But who knew that one day where things would go down hill would arrive so soon.

* * *

"So um...I want to ask out the boy I like but I'm too shy so...I want him to ask me out so what should I do?"

Rin stared at the girl who fidget nervously in front of her then she smiled up at her classmate...before slamming her hands onto her desk.

"Wanting him to ask you out?! Are you crazy?!" She exclaimed. "If you trying waiting for this boy to confess to you then you're make a big mistake! There are chances that competition would steal your man away and before you know it, you're sitting in the corner of your house, bawling your eyes out while the one you love is getting married to your rival!"

Rin huffed dramatically while all the girls that surrounded her, looked at her in shock. She cleared her throat before continuing in a more calmer way. "Now, in the traditional form of dating, the boy goes out of his way to court a girl before he tells her he likes her. Unfortunately, times change, people got hip with it, and that whole traditional form went out the window. Another way to put that is that, girls, if you want to date a guy, there's a chance you're going to have to make _the move_."

Most of the girls opened their mouths to say something but Rin quickly cut in. "Now I know you're all thinking, "OH MY GOD! I AM NOT MAKING THE FIRST MOVE! ARE YOU KIDDING?! HE IS GOING TO LAUGH IN MY FACE!" And yeah, if you do just tap him on the shoulder and say, "Hey, I like you. Let's date" he will laugh in your face and probably never talk to you again. Mostly because that's really creepy."

Rin then grinned in a cat-like manner. "Okay, now here is what you have to do..."

-0-0-0-

 **1)** _DO NOT_ ask him while he is around a group of friends. Ask him when he's alone. The conversation should go sort of like "Hey, can you meet me in the library after school?"

 **2)** Phrase it in a way that seems like it's a mutual decision, not a command. "We should go out," sounds like you are a Sultan and he is your slave. "I was thinking that, since we get along so well, we should go to a cafe on Friday," sounds like fun. And like he's not your slave.

 **3)** Dress nicely when you do it. Seriously, if you ask him out when you are wearing holey jeans and a ratty sweatshirt, he's going to take one look at how you take care of yourself and say no. However, if you're wearing clean, intact clothes, you have a slightly higher chance he'll say yes.

 **4)** Look him in the eyes. It makes a big difference when you ask someone a question and you're staring at their shoes than when you're looking at their eyes. (Here's a tip: If you have trouble making eye contact, stare at the space between their eyes. It looks exactly the same)

 **5)** Be yourself. Yeah, we're going to get mushy here, but really do be yourself. When you ask someone out, you need to give them the real you. Not the girl you wish you were or the girl you think he'd like better than you. If he's going to date you, then show him who you really are. A good relationship is a truthful relationship.

-0-0-0-

The girls nodded in awe and understanding (along with some guys who were eavesdropping) as Rin smiled proudly and winked. "And those are the tips you need to ask out a boy! If you just sit around and wait for the boy confess then you won't stand a chance in romance."

"All right! I'll work hard and try it out!" Her classmate exclaimed in determination, along with a couple of girls. "Kagami-san! Kagami-san! Listen to my problems next!" Another girl said.

"That's Kagami-chan for ya!" Her classmates giggled. "Since you have so much experience and know a lot of things, we can ask you advice about anything!"

"Oh stop." Rin laughed as she scratched her head sheepishly.

"Rin Kagami...She's so hot." A male student sighed as the boys watched the girls chat. "Although her speech and actions are a little too much...She's super cute with a bit of charm!"

"If she doesn't have a boyfriend, let me be her back up-" Another boy started.

"Idiot! I heard that the number of boyfriends she's had up until now can be compared to the number of stars to the sky! She really is a fabled girl."

"She won't even notice lowly guys like ourselves!"

"Her targets are all rich guys and she changes boyfriends everyday..."

"Ahhh, its okay even if its just once! I really want to date her and see..."

Rin's eye twitched in irritation as she heard every single detail of what they said. Their voice was loud enough for her to hear from the other side of the class and it was getting annoying. Besides that, she really wanted to go home since it was already getting late but...

"Kagami-chan wait up! I want to talk to you about my boyfriend!"

"Me too!"

She was held prisoner by all the girls who wanted advise.

Just before she could tell them, she wanted to leave and voice screeched loudly. "Alright! Thats enough!" Rin turned toward the source of the voice and saw a certain teal haired girl who glared at well...everyone as she marched towards her and shield her from the rest. "Its already after school and you're all still here! Stop bugging Rin already and go home!"

"Miku..." Rin couldn't help but feel touch by her best friend's concern for her. "Besides if want her to give you advise you need tell me first!"

And the moment was ruined.

"Rin-chan's advise aren't for free you know? If you need some advise you need to make an appointment first! There's a schedule to keep, people." Rin deadpanned as Miku began her negotiation with the other girls who (she couldn't believe it) nodded their head in understanding and some were apologizing for not having realizing it. Who was kidding? Best friend's concern? Miku was trying- no, is going to make a profit at this rate.

"I'm leaving." Rin mumbled as she picked up her bag and began walking out the door. "Wha-! Ah, Hey! Rin-chan wait for me!" Miku called out and chased after the blond. Rin continued stomping down the hall. "Rin-chan! I said wait!"

The two stopped in front of the shoe lockers and Rin turned back to Miku with a frown. "Really Miku?" She huffed. "What are you, my manager? I can't believe you just did that again."

"Oh come on, Rin-chan you know I was just kidding...well for some parts."

"You know damn well that this is your fault."

"My fault? What do you mean _my_ fault?"

"You were the one who forced me into reading those magazines!"

"I didn't expect this to happen! And I didn't expect you to sudden be giving advice about romance! I mean really!"

"Ahh if only you didn't give me those magazines..."

"Rin you can't pin the blame on me, I was only trying to bring out the girl in you beside you're making a killing here! If you keep this up I'll be- I mean we'll be able to shop until we drop!" Miku squealed while Rin glared at her.

"Ugh! The whole school thinks I'm a high experience flirt! When in reality...in reality..." She gripped her hair in frustration and began banging her head against the locker. "Forget having dating experience! I haven't even had my first kiss yet! I'm still pure!"

Miku sighed. "Then just tell them, you never dated a guy before."

"No way! Are you crazy?! This is the first time in my long history of unpopularity to have this much attention!" Rin exclaimed. "Who knew you can be so popular with just words, therefore _knowledge is all-powerful_!" She then started cackling loudly while Miku rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say Rin-chan."

Rin huffed and before she could say anymore- "Kagami-san..." A smooth voice called out. The two turned around to see a blond haired boy smiling at them. His hair was tied up into a ponytail and his bright blue eyes shone in the light. He was really handsome at that.

The two instantly recognized him as the school's golden boy, Len Kagamine. The student that is loved by both teachers and students. The guy who has been with half the girls in the student body (or so they say) "Can I talk to you for a bit?"

Rin blinked once then twice before pointing towards herself. Len smiled and nodded. Rin was too shock to respond. She and Len had never once talked to each other before, they weren't the same class so it was understandable so why was the school's most popular guy talking to her?

But that wasn't really the issue for Rin. The real issue was that this guy was too... _blinding_! So blinding it just made Rin cringed, she wasn't very good at handling people who are this bright! He was the type of person Rin didn't like being with.

"I'll be going ahead Rin-chan." Rin looked back at Miku who waved goodbye although she gave a glare at the boy before she dashed off leaving her. Rin just stood there in shock. "Um...Kagami-san?" Rin winced and turned towards the blond haired boy. "Er...Yes Kagamine-kun?"

Len's smile widened just a tiny bit. "You know my name?" Rin scoffed. "Who wouldn't know the most popular boy in the whole school."

"Jeez, I'm not that popular." He laughed. _'Modest, how typical.'_ Rin thought. "Then how about you? How did you know my name?"

"All of the girls in my class say Kagami-san knows everything and they can trust Kagami-san so you're quite well-known." He smiled, although Rin was a bit suspicious with that sweet smile of his. "I heard you've dated half the student body." Rin remarked while Len choked a bit and laughed awkwardly. "Haha that rumor? No that's actually not true I've never been with a girl before." He admits.

Rin frowned. "Right...anyway what is it you want to talk about?"

"Oh yeah, about that...it just a small favor you have to do for me." Len said an Rin raised a brow. "And what is this favor Kagamine-kun?"

Somehow she regrets asking as Len's smile dropped for a second before he grinned at her sheepishly and said in a casual but slightly nervous tone. "I just need you to be my girlfriend."

... _Huh?_

* * *

 **A/N: I know that was sudden but there is a reason behind the so-called 'favor'**

 **Anyways I cant believe Im making a new story but be warned I might not be able to update it right away...But you know I was kind of thinking well.. more like it- whether I should make Len a nerdy person or mr. popular in this story but its already done. I hope you read the next chapter which will be very soon.**

 **Tell me your thoughts on the story through reviews okay?**

 **-Yugao702**


	2. Chapter 2

The two stared at each other for a while. No one moved until Rin stuttered. "Y-You want me to be your...what?"

"Be my girlfriend." Len repeated. Rin was too shock to do anything but stand there with her jaw planted to the floor. Was he really serious? Or was he just messing around with her?

Okay, so she wasn't going to deny the fact she wanted a boy for the longest time and sure, this guy was really hot but this...was just too sudden!

"Y-Y-You're kidding right?" Len shook his head. "Nope, I'm completely serious." Rin was afraid of that and she gulped. "Well um..." She cleared her throat. "Y-You see Kagamine-kun, before I have some consideration about this can you please explain why you want me to be your g-girlfriend?"

"Do you really need a reason?" Len smirked slyly while Rin turned bright red. "Well errr...I guess not."

"Then its okay right?"

"I...guess?"

"Thats great!" Len grinned while Rin turned into a tomato. She has a boyfriend. She finally has a boyfriend! For all those years of being seen like a guy by both genders, she finally has a boyfriend! "To think you would agree to being my fake girlfriend so easily."

"Huh?" Rin blinked as Len continued. "I forgot to mention to you that we're going play as fake lovers." He grinned. "Wait... _fake_ lovers?" Rin repeated and Len nodded. "I didn't agree to that part!"

"You said it loud and clear a moment ago." He snickered. "I did not!"

Len pulled out a recorder from his sleeve and pressed the play.

 ** _"Y-You see Kagamine-kun, before I have some consideration about this can you please explain why you want me to be your g-girlfriend?"_**

 ** _"Do you really need a reason?"_**

 ** _"Well errr...I guess not."_**

 ** _"Then its okay right?"_**

 ** _"I...guess?"_**

Rin jaw dropped as the recording ended. "And there you go! Evidence!" He smiled as he tucked the recorder away. "Well then thank you for your time." He bowed before he turned to leave.

"W-Wait! Why the heck do you want me to be your fake girlfriend in the first place?!" Rin exclaimed, anger and disbelief dripping from every word.

Len looked back at her and he blushed. "Well..." He scratched his cheek lightly. "There's...this girl I like..and I want to confess to her, as simple as that."

"Then just go and confess to her." She groaned. "You're popular anyway. She'll definitely say yes to you in a heartbeat."

"I was thinking about doing that actually." He sighed. "But then if we start dating...I have no idea what to do in a relationship so I need you to be my girlfriend until I can confess to the girl I like." Rin blinked. "You? The guy who is said to have been with half the student body?"

Len rolled his eyes. "Like I said before, I have never been with a girl before. Sure, I hang out with them but dating is different story."

"And the reason you want me to be your fake lover is...?"

"Most of the girls in my class say that you have a lot of dating experience since you give such good advise." He explained. "Therefore you're the best person for the job." Not him too. Rin mentally groaned in frustration. Why does everyone see her as an ultra experience flirt?! She just gives advise!

"What makes you think I'll agree to being your fake girlfriend?!" She sneered. "Oh come on, we're just pretending anyways. If we just date casually then its all fine!" Len exclaimed brightly. "I'm not going to be your fake lover." Rin growled and turned to leave.

"Refusing, huh?" Len sighed. "Oh well, its fine." He shrugged before he smirked widely. "But are you sure you want to walk away from this? You'll be exposed."

 ** _"Ugh! The whole school thinks I'm a high experience flirt! When in reality...in reality...Forget having dating experience! I haven't even had my first kiss yet! I'm still pure!"_**

Rin stopped instantly and snapped her head towards him as she watched in horror at the little scene she made against the locker that was playing mockingly on his phone. "Y-You were spying on us?!" She said in shock. How can someone who looks like a prince charming act like a demon king?

"Well, yes and no." Len said as he stopped the video and placed his phone back to his pocket. "I was just passing by until I heard your little outburst, I knew you weren't going to take my offer so easily so I decided to take a video of it."

"T-That's blackmail!" Rin accused. "But it get the job done." Len sniggered. "So what will you do? Are you going to walk away and be exposed or are you going to agree to be my fake girlfriend?"

Rin glared at him as he smiled darkly. He was definitely the devil's reincarnate. "Nnngh! Ah Fine! I'll be you're fake girlfriend!"

"Good! Its a deal then." He stretched out his hand in handshake but Rin glared at him and turned away. The sides of Len's lips twitched. "Think of it this way, I get the girl I like with some understanding in what to do in a relationship while you get to have the experience everyone thinks you have. Its a win-win in both sides. What do you say?"

Rin glanced at him as she pondered. He does have a point. Even though this is just a fake relationship, she would be able to get a feel of what its like to be with someone and it wouldn't be a lie at all!

She bit her lip and sighed. "Okay, its deal." She reluctantly reached out for his hand and shook it. "But you know Kagami-san..." Len started as he released her hand. "I was really surprise to hear you say such things with your friend. All the girls I talk with say you're the most reliable person to talk to about relationship problems."

"Those were all things I took from magazines and used as my own." She admitted. "All the stuff I gathered through hard work so therefore, I'm all powerful! Ohohoho" She laughed proudly while Len sweat dropped.

"I'm kind of impress how you could be so proud when its all just talk right?" He mumbled which Rin heard.

Rin gave him an evil look while Len looked away whistling a tuneless tone. Rin's eyes softened and she frowned. "Its because..." Len glanced at Rin's face to see a sad and guilty look in her eyes. "Its because everyone's really troubled...that's why I should answer their questions seriously...I just can't reject listening to them because I don't know a thing."

Until suddenly, Rin burst out crying dramatically. "Aaauugh! I really want to experience all those things right away! This way I don't have to be so worried!" Len sweat dropped as Rin sobbed like a baby. He sighed and smiled. "Then..." He placed a hand on top of her head. "This 'relationship' might go well after all."

Rin blinked and looked at his smiling face as he turned to leave. "Well then, I'll see you tomorrow...Rin-chan." Len said before leaving the school. Rin just stood there for moment before she leaned against the lockers. "What the hell.." She said to herself as she slid down and sat on the ground.

What the heck has she done?

* * *

"Good morning Rin-chan." Rin stared at the boy who grinned widely at her. She cringed a bit, he really was bright. "M-Morning..." She mumbled as she pulled out her indoor shoes and walked into the hall with Len following after her. Rin tried picking up the pace but Len quickly caught up as well. It took a few minutes until Rin stopped at a secluded area in a hallway and turned to Len with a groaned. "Why are following me?!" She yelled.

"Hm? No reason." Len said. "I just once read in a magazine that the guy usually escorts his girlfriend to her class or something like that."

"You actually read that from a magazine?" Rin questioned while Len shrugged. "Well, you're not the only one who does some research when it comes to making relationships." He smirked. "Besides it was only one time I read that part so I'm not the romance expert like you." Okay, now she was sure he was mocking her.

"T-Then cut it out! Its starting to creep me out." Rin huffed. "Rin-chan, we are 'lovers' now so its fine if I simply bring you to class right?" Len mused. "If it makes you comfortable, I could follow you from a certain distance."

Rin frowned. "Ugh, fine just keep your distance."

"Yes ma'm." Len saluted in a mocking manner which irritated her. As they walked through the halls, her eye twitched as she glanced at him. "I thought you said you'd follow behind me."

"I didn't say anything like that, I only said to follow you in a certain distance." Len pointed out as he walked next to her. Rin sighed until she felt something grab her hand. She quickly looked down before pulling her hand away. "W-What are you doing?"

"What do you mean? Aren't lovers suppose to hold hands?" Len questioned in confusion. "W-We're not suppose to let anyone know about our 'relationship'." She exclaimed in a soft voice as to not let anyone hear. Len sighed. "Alright, whatever you say Rin-chan."

Rin groaned before they finally reached her class. She sighed in relief at finally being at her class. "Since we're here already, I'll be going to my class." Len said and nodded to her. "See ya later Rin-chan." With that, he walked pass her and down the hall. Rin stared after him before she face palmed when she realized how stupid she was acting around him.

Its true, the boy has to escort the girl to class and that they can hold hands and such but then why was she acting as if she was a novice (which she was) in romance. Maybe because this was her first time being in a relationship with someone (even though its technically not a real relationship)

She turned around to enter her class but then squealed when a certain teal haired female stared at her with a deadpanned expression, her face incredibly close that the tips of their noses touch. "What the heck Miku?!" She cried out.

"That was Len Kagamine." Miku said and glanced at the direction the blond haired boy disappeared to. "How come you were with the school's golden boy Rin-chan? Better yet, how do you even know each other? You're not even in the same class with him."

"I-I have my reasons." Rin retorted. "Besides what's wrong with me knowing the school's most popular boy in school?"

"Whoa, Rin relax. Nothings wrong, no need to be snappy about it." Miku respond. "I was just curious of how my Rin-chan knows someone like...Kagamine-san." Rin raised a brow at the venom in Miku's voice. "You don't seem to like Kagamine-kun."

"Remember the time I went to grocery store when you slept over."

"Yeah, you said there was something you needed to buy and left me there in your house with your... _'interesting'_ cousin?" Rin winced as she remembered the way that girl felt her up and demanded her to wear the all sorts of cosplay which would haunt her for the rest of her life.

"Yeah well...Its true, I did needed to buy something..." Miku sucked in a breath before continuing. "It was...The all time ultra special negi!"

Rin deadpanned. "Negi? You left me with your insane cousin for negi?" Miku raised a brow. "Yes so?"

"What's so special about that negi that you would abandon me like that?!"

"Do not underestimate the power of negi!" Miku screamed so loudly that Rin flinched. "That negi was planted perfectly in another country with temperatures that were oh-so perfect and was raised with such care and delicacy that you would never be able to find it anywhere! The greenness of that negi is so green that its nature's greatest work!" She panted dramatically before taking in a deep breath and yelled. "And that bastard destroyed a work of art!"

"Whoa, whoa Miku what are you-?" Rin was suddenly cut in when Miku grabbed her shoulder and stared at her dead in the eyes. "He murdered a precious once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! And all started like this..."

-0-0-0-

 ** _Flashback_**

Miku squealed as she skipped happily on the sidewalk, a grocery bag at one hand. People stared at her with strange looks on their faces but Miku ignored them as she continued skipping home. "Finally! I got my hands on this perfect negi! Its a shame its the very last pack." She sang to herself.

That was until someone cried out. "Look out!" She turned to the side but it was too late.

 _BAM!_

The grocery bag flew out of her hand, spilling everything inside including the leeks which landed right in front of her. Miku sat on the ground, rubbing her injured head. "Sorry." She looked up to see a flash of yellow hair and realized it was a boy, the most popular boy in school. Len Kagamine.

He looked at the side and paled before dashing off, accidentally stepping on the negi without noticing, much to Miku's horror. She scrambled to grab it but then a mob of girls came rushing in front of her, crushing the negi under their feet. Miku sat there, watching as her beloved one of a kind bundle of negi being destroyed under man's feet.

As soon as the last girl left, she stared at the dirt covered leeks, completely ruined. She shakily reached out for it but somehow God won't let her touch it as a ball landed right on it and some kid came running in and kicked it along with the negi. It soon landed on the street where a stoplight turned green and cars drove through, squashing the negi to bits.

At that moment, Miku cried. " _NEEGGGIII!"_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

-0-0-0-

Rin wasn't sure what to say at the very, _very_ weird story as Miku sulked in the corner, sobbed pitifully. "Negi, my poor, poor negi..."

"Miku it was just an accident-"

"An accident he caused!" Miku yelled and continued sobbing while Rin sweat dropped. "I'm sure he was sorry about it."

"No, I will never forgive him for that!" Miku leaped to her feet and grabbed her shoulder again. "Rin-chan whatever you do you must never trust that guy! He made me suffer and I don't you to suffer as well."

Rin was very sure Miku was just exaggerating about it but then she was right. He wasn't someone Rin could trust, especially after yesterday. "Alright, Miku I'll take your word to it."

 ** _RIIIINNNGGG_**

The bell rang and the two rushed into the room to their seat. Rin sighed as the teacher entered the room. Today was going to be a very long day.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, I might've exaggerated with Miku's flashback story but who cares?**

 **Anyways please support my other stories as well and don't forget to review for me okay? I'll highly appreciate it. Well, there is nothing much to say but hope you'll read the next chapter.**

 **Bye for now!**

 **-Yugao702**


	3. Chapter 3

_**RIIINNNGG**_

"Lunch time!" Rin exclaimed the moment she heard the bell before collapsing on her desk. Its only been half the day and already Rin was ready to pass out. "Rin-chan are you ready for lunch? I heard they're serving new desserts today in the cafeteria." Miku said as held her bento at one hand. Rin slowly lifted her head from her desk and smiled. "Dessert? Well in that case, just let me get my lunch then we can-"

"Kagami-chan! There is a certain person asking for you!" One of her classmates called, giggling madly. Rin wasn't sure why the room was suddenly filled with giggles and squeals until she looked at the door and nearly dropped her lunch.

Len stood casually in front of the door with girls staring and sending flirtatious looks towards him as they giggled behind their hands. Rin couldn't believe he was here as she briskly walked over to him (while ignoring a fuming Miku) and frowned. "What are doing here?!" She whispered.

"I thought we might have lunch together." Len grinned. "Some of friends went to have lunch with their girlfriends so I was thinking I could do the same."

Rin blushed lightly before mentally shaking her head. "I told you were aren't suppose to let anyone-"

"Rin." Len cut in. "We are 'dating' right? Isn't it natural for lovers to spend some of their time together?" Rin instantly shut her mouth at that as Len smirked. She glared at him before nodding. "Alright." She grind her teeth together. "I understand, just let me get my lunch."

Len smiled sweetly (causing most of the girls who were watching squeal and faint) while Rin scoffed and stomped back to her seat. "Why is he here?" Miku sneered. "He is here to pick me up for lunch." Rin muttered. Miku looked at her in shock. "What?!" She yelled. Their classmates turned and stared at them for a moment.

Rin clamped a hand over the girl's mouth. "Keep your voice down." Rin grunted as she smiled awkwardly at her classmates and sighed in relief when they finally turned away to mind their own business. "I'm going to have lunch with Kagamine for today so you go ahead to cafeteria."

Miku wrenched her hand from her mouth and exclaimed in a softer voice. "Are you nuts?! Why the heck are you going to have lunch with that guy?!"

"Reasons." Rin dismissed. "Just for this day, okay?" Miku frowned and bit her lip before sighing. "Okay but just for today." She said. "But if I see him doing any funny business with you, I will strangle him got it?"

"Yup." Rin nodded. "Thank you." With that, she picked up her bento and walked back to the door. "Ready to go?" Len asked as soon as Rin was close enough. She nodded but just before they could leave, Miku walked towards them and paused right beside Rin.

Miku scanned his form with a disapproving look on her face. Len raised a brow when she huffed and purposely bumped her shoulder against his, roughly before stomping away to the cafeteria. "You have a rather interesting friend there." Len comment as he rubbed his shoulder. "She looks cute but isn't really my type...she also seems like a violent person."

 _'Only towards you.'_ Rin mentally remarked. "Come on, lets go." Len nodded and lead her up to the roof top.

"Rooftop huh? How original." She comment sarcastically as they climbed up the stairs. "Usually a lot of people would come here but apparently everyone went to the cafeteria because of the desserts so there's no one there today." Len said, pushing the door open. Rin was the first to step onto the roof and shuddered as the cool breeze caressed her form. She glanced around and just like Len said, there wasn't a single student.

"Its a little windy but I know you wouldn't mind right." Len smiled as he sat down onto the ground and called her over to sit next to him. Rin sighed and carefully sat next to him. "You're not going to have lunch?" Rin asked when she finally noticed Len was empty handed.

He pulled out a small piece of candy from his pocket. "Its fine, I'm not very hungry anyway."

"That won't do! Its unhealthy, you'll starve!" Rin exclaimed. "I'm not going to die, just because I skipped lunch." Len muttered as he popped the candy into his mouth. Rin frowned. "Even so..." She sighed and opened her bento.

Len glanced at her silently as she ate. There was a few minutes of silence before Len gulped down the candy and turned to her. "Then..." Rin looked up to see Len's smirking face. "Feed me."

"What?" Rin said with wide eyes. "Share some of your lunch and feed me." Len explained, the smirk on his face widened. Rin's cheeks turned light pink. "But...I have only one set of chopsticks..."

"Then we'll share." This time the pinkish color on her cheeks turned to tomato red. "W-W-Wha-" Rin was at a loss of words. "Its a couple thing right?" Len sang, amused at the flustered girl. "Nnnggh." Rin groaned as she reluctantly picked an egg roll from her bento with the chopsticks.

She had never done this before so she was nervous, to the point she was shaking. Len slowly opened his mouth as she tried to bring the food to his mouth but because she was trembling, she accidentally dropped the egg roll onto his lap. "Ah! I'm sorry." Rin quickly apologized.

Len shook his head. "Its fine." He said, picking the roll from his lap and biting into it. "It only landed on my lap so its still safe to eat." He gulped down the food and smiled. "But you don't need to be so nervous Kagami-san. I did say we would date casually like a normal couple would do, now I'm wondered who's the one with dating advise." He laughed while Rin frowned.

"Hey! Its my first time doing things like this! Its not my fault I'm nervous about it." She huffed. Len chuckled. "Sorry, sorry, then lets try that again." He suggested. Rin bit her lip but nodded. She picked another roll from her bento but mentally cursed at the fact she was still shaking.

Noticing she was trembling too much, Len gently grabbed her wrist, much to Rin's surprise. "Let me help." He said and slowly brought her hand that held the chopsticks close to his mouth. He took a bite at the roll and pulled away. Rin remembered once again that she just placed _her_ chopsticks into _his_ mouth.

Would that mean that was an indirect k-k-ki-

Rin soon resembled a tomato as Len chewed thoughtfully at the roll. "I just noticed, it taste pretty good." He complemented. "Did you make it?" Rin mentally shook her head to snap herself out. "Yeah, I did."

"Really? It tastes great! You'll be a great cook someday." He smiled that prince charming smile that made Rin turn into various shades of red.

"...Are you sure you never been in a relationship before?" Rin couldn't help but ask. He seems to be doing fine, a bit _too_ fine. Len blinked and nodded. "Yup, I've never been with a girl romantically before." Rin almost doubted that. He was a natural lady-killer, no wonder he's so popular with the ladies.

"Right..." She mumbled and took a sausage from her lunch and placed it into her mouth. She froze when she realized that she was using the same chopstick she fed Len with.

"The breeze seems really nice to-...What are you doing?" Len questioned as he stared at Rin, who was slamming her head with the lid of her bento. "Rearranging my thoughts." She grumbled while Len just looked at her in confusion.

* * *

"In the end, I didn't eat much for lunch." Rin sighed. "That's because you shoved your food to me, saying you weren't hungry anymore." Len added as they walked down the halls.

Because she was too embarrassed and a bit disturbed to use the same chopsticks with this guy, she ended up giving it to Len, much to his confusion. "If you're still hungry we could go to the cafeteria and buy something." He suggested. "Nah, its fine I was the one who gave you my lunch anyway." Rin said. She glanced down at the bento box in her hands before turning back to Len. "Err, Kagamine-kun..."

"Call me Len." He said. "Since we're 'dating', you can call me by my first name you know."

"Err..." She said, feeling a bit awkward. Len just chuckled. "Well, you don't need to force yourself to call me that...but we'll have to work on that part."

Rin pouted but nodded in agreement. "Anyway, I just need to go back to my class for a moment." Len looked down at the lunch box at her hands and nodded. "Alright, I'll just wait here then." He leaned against one of the windows in the hallways. Rin nodded and quickly dashed to the classroom. It was such a good thing her classroom was close by.

She sighed as she placed the box back into her back. She was quite surprise how well they were doing in their fake relationship, what's more surprising was the fact Len was doing quite fine in their 'relationship' though he was kind of straight forward with the whole 'relationship' thing.

Why can't she be that straight forward? She was the one who kept telling girls they should have more confident with themselves, was she an idiot? She sighed and walked out of the room.

She looked over to Len and was about to call out to him but stopped when she noticed him, looking out of the window. Rin stared at him for a moment. His sandy blond hair that seem to shine in the sunlight, his blue eyes that held that a tiny look of longing as the edges of his lips curled a bit into a small smile. He really does look like a prince from a fairy tale...

She shook her head and walked over to him. "Umm...Kagamine-san" She said. Len seemed to have snapped out of his trance and turned to the blond haired girl. "Hm? What is it Rin-chan?" He asked.

"What are you looking at outside?" Rin asked curiously. Len smiled a bit. "I told you there was a girl I like right?" Rin nodded. Len motioned her to come closer, which she did and pointed down at the field. "She's right over there."

Rin followed where he was pointing and her eyes widened when she saw a very familiar girl with long blond hair that was tied into a side ponytail. "Her?" Len nodded. "Yup, that's her."

"Wait, you're telling me you like Neru Akita?" Rin questioned in shock as she turned her gaze back at the girl who cheered for a group of players in the soccer team. Len frowned. "Is there something wrong with that?" Rin rapidly shook her head. "Nope, not at all." She said. "I was just taken back, that's all."

"By the way, I heard she doesn't have much friends so I was wondering...are you even friends with her?" Len asked, scratching his head sheepishly. "Err...sort of.." Rin muttered.

'Friends' wasn't really a word she would use to describe the two of them. They weren't close enough to be friends nor did they dislike each other enough to be called enemies. In a sense, they were frenemies.

They knew one another when they were former classmates who liked messing around with each other but now that they were in different classes, they don't talk to each other much because of their different schedules. She heard that Neru became the head cheerleader in the school's cheering squad which was a huge surprise for Rin since she never really viewed her nor imagined her to be the cheerleader type.

"So may I ask you, how in the world did you met Neru?" She asked, sarcasm dripping from her tone. "Well..." He began sheepishly. "Its kind of cliche but when me and my teammates in basketball were doing a match, I just noticed her cheering for the team. I thought she was really pretty and had a lot of energy...that's why I grew attracted to her."

Rin just stared at him for a moment as he grinned at her brightly. _'He must really like her.'_ She thought. Well, she couldn't say his choice of women was bad. Neru is pretty and energetic, a great catch at that, although she has one fatal flaw. She was a phone addict.

Wherever she went, she was always seen with her phone at hand, eyes glued to the screen. She had never seen Neru without her phone except when she was practicing for cheering. She once joked with Neru that her whole life would pass by her in an instant if she doesn't look at least three inches up from her phone.

Of course, Neru ignored her and continued tapping the little buttons on her phone with her thumb in high speed. Interesting enough, Neru seems to be aware of what is happening around her despite the fact her attention was glued to her precious phone. How was she able to do that was a mystery for Rin up until now.

"Okay, fair enough." Rin said. "And so we are going to continue this 'relationship' until you are ready to confess to her right?" Len nodded. "That's right."

"I see..." Rin sighed. "Okay then...I'll try my best to get you ready for your confess then." She declared and Len blinked. "Really?" She nodded. "Yup but there is one rule to follow." Len listened intently as Rin sucked in a breath and looked at him directly at the eyes.

"None of us must ever fall for each other, got it? "

It was a simple rule, that's it. Len looked at her in surprise before he smirked. "I already have someone I like so I won't have any problem with that."

Rin smirked back. "That's good then." She said. "But Rin-chan..." Len leaned down while Rin took a step back, their faces were quite close to each other, enough for Rin to feel his breath against her face. " _You_ should be the one to be sure not to fall for _me_."

Rin's face turned red and she scoffed. "Don't be so full of yourself. Like I would fall for a guy like you." Len just smiled mischievously. "Good."

 ** _RIIIINNGG_**

"That's the bell." Len said as he pulled back. "I'll be going ahead now Rin-chan, bye for now." He said as he turned and left. Rin stared after him and sighed deeply. "Lady-killer."

* * *

 **A/N: Thats it for now. Wow I'm updating this story much faster than my other stories (ouch) Maybe because I have much more inspiration here than I have with the others. Maybe.**

 **Anyways I hope you like this chapter and Yes, I made Neru as Len's crush. She is rather popular as a partner for Len in a lot of fan sites. Its probably the second or third most popular pairing with Len (Besides RinxLen and MikuxLen)**

 **Okay then I hope you read the next chapter very soon. Well then Ciao!**

 **-Yugao702**


	4. Chapter 4

It was strange how they suddenly seem friendly to one another...at least that was what Rin thought.

First, he asks her to be his fake girlfriend then blackmails her and now he was acting as if they had known each other for years. Len Kagamine was indeed a very weird guy.

Now here she was, staring at the very same boy who is her (fake) boyfriend, who was leaning against one of the shoe lockers and was tapping on the little buttons of his phone. Len looked up, noticing her and then tucked his phone back into his pocket. "Hey Rin-chan!" He waved her over.

Rin approached him slowly. "Were you...waiting for me?" She questioned. Len gave her a lazy smile. "I heard from my friends that the boy usually walks the girl home or something like that."

"Well, yeah that's true...but I didn't think you'd actually do it." She mumbled as she took out her shoes from her locker. "I told you, I'll try being the best boyfriend ever did I?" Len chuckled. "And I do have to make research in order to achieve that."

Rin rolled her eyes. "I see, well you seem to be doing fine with all this." She commented. "I still don't see why you want to be your fake girlfriend."

"Geez, did you forget already? I need you to be my...well, test subject for this whole thing."

"Test subject? You make me sound as if I'm some science project."

"Well, romance isn't really science either but since you're 'the great playgirl' of the whole school, you're the perfect person to test out how well I'm doing."

"...Okay, now I know you're just making fun of me." Rin grumbled. "Anyways we better get going before she finds us."

"She?" Len tilted his head in confusion. Rin nodded. "Yeah, so before she finds us, let's-"

"Riiinnn-chaan~!" A loud voice squealed happily in the distance. Rin sighed heavily before a certain teal haired girl glomped her from behind. "Rin-chan! You weren't going to leave me like that, weren't you?" Miku exclaimed with a sugar coated voice as she tightly embraced the blond.

Rin gagged a bit from Miku's tight hold before choked out. "If this is about some kind of 'appointment' with one of the girls, I am not doing it Miku."

Miku stopped and then frowned. "How did you know?" She questioned, this time without the sugary tone in her voice. "Because the only time you ever used that really high pitched tone of yours is when you are talking about something -or someone- cute or when you need something- and will you please get off me!" Rin began patting on Miku's arms that was wrapped a bit too securely around her neck. "You're choking me!"

Miku instantly released her hold when she realized she was indeed choking her. Rin sighed in relief at the fact she was able to breath again before she fully turned to Miku and looked at her with disapproval. "I'm not doing any appointments, Miku."

"Awww, but Rin, I need you to do this! Think about the girls, They need advise from you! Think about the fame you'll get! Think about the mone- I mean benefits we'll get from them! Think abou-" Miku froze when she finally noticed the other person that stood behind Rin. "What the hell is he doing here?!" She pointed at him rudely.

"Reasons." Rin deadpanned. "Now, if you'll excuse us Miku...We have somewhere to go."

"Eh?! Rin, wait I don't think-"

"Miku, I'm telling you its fine." Rin sighed. "You need to stop worrying about nothing." Well, then again...in her situation, its kind of worrisome but there was no way she was going to explain that to Miku.

"Rin, I told you already what he-" Before Miku could finish her sentence, Len stepped in between them and he smiled at her. "Hi, you must be Rin-chan's best friend" He started and held out his hand for a handshake. "Rin has told me a lot about you. I'm Len Kagamine."

Miku glared at him and swat his hand away. "Yeah, I heard." She grunted. "And don't call my Rin-chan, Rin-chan! I'm the only one who gets to call her that."

"Oh? how harsh." Len said with a shrug. "You're quite the possessive friend huh? Your name was 'Miku' right?"

"Its 'Hatsune-sama' to you, midget." She sneered. Len's eye twitched at the name and he cleared his throat. "Anyways, Hatsune- _san_ , me and Rin are about to do some business together so we'll going ahead."

Miku raised a brow. "Business? What business?"

Len scoffed. "Well, obviously its none of your business." He said and turned to Rin. "Well, then Rin-chan shall we go?" Rin couldn't really say anything and just nod. It was better than joining in their argument. As they walked away, Miku growled angrily.

"Hey, wait!" Miku yelled. "Where are you going?! And where are you taking my Rin!" Len glanced over his shoulder with a lazy expression. "Oh don't worry, I'll escort her home safely." He said as he placed a hand around Rin's shoulder. "Oh, and by the way." He started. "I'll admit my height isn't that very good...but I make it up for my looks and personality." He then looked at Miku from top to bottom and smirked. "Besides you're not my type...especially a washboard like you."

Miku's jaw dropped and her face burned red as the two quickly made their escape. Miku then looked down and wrapped her arms around her shoulders to cover her...rather flat chest before she yelled out in rage. "Damn you Kagamine!"

* * *

Len smirked in triumphant as they heard Miku angrily cursing at him while Rin sweat dropped as she glanced at the school. "You really shouldn't have done that, Kagamine-san." Rin mumbled as they walked away from the school. Although, she was really surprise at how Len reacted towards Miku, she was rather impressed that he was able to stand up against her. He really was a demon.

"Why? She pretty much insulted me so I just made it even." Len shrugged. His eyes shone mischievously. Rin just sighed. "I don't know what she's going to do to me tomorrow." Rin groaned. "She's going to kill me once she finds out about our...'relationship'."

Len laughed. "I don't think you should worry...she'll probably kill me first before she does anything to you." Rin thought about it for a moment and nodded at how true that is. "By the way, have I done anything to Hatsune-san to make her so...violent towards me?" He asked curiously.

Rin paused then sweat dropped. "Its better if you don't know."

Len just looked at her in confusion.

-0-0-0-

"Why are we here?" Rin questioned as she stared at the sign that said _'Arcade._ ' inside the mall.

"You didn't really expect I'd let you go home without a little bit of fun, right?" Len grinned. "Huh...I never thought you were the type to go to places like this." Rin admitted.

"Well, I never thought you were the type to complain about giving advice to girls even though you enjoy the popularity."

"Ugh, can you please stop pointing that out!" Rin grunted and looked away with a huff while Len laughed. "Anyways, there's nothing wrong with going to an Arcade after school. Most of my friends and I go here almost all the time."

"...Are you sure you want to take me here? I mean...don't you think someone might see us?" Rin looked around nervously, hoping that no one from school is around. "Its fine, its fine." Len shrugged it off. "I sometimes hang around with some of the girls here from school so even if they see us. They'll just think nothing about it."

"...Are you sure you're not secretly a playboy or something?" Rin said suspiciously. Len raised a brow at her. "...You really don't believe every time I tell you I've never been with a girl romantically huh?"

"Its kind of hard to believe since you hang out with a lot of girls."

"You make it sound as if I should be some discriminator. I have a completely platonic relationship with both genders okay? I'm fair when it comes to hanging out with boys and girls."

"Well, if you say so." Rin sighed. "But I'm warning you, this might ruin your chances in having a relationship with Neru."

Len snorted. "Rin-chan, if I really wanted to ruin my chances, I would've taken you to a more romantic place than this." Rin rolled her eyes and sighed. Len then smiled and offered his hand to her. "Well, then shall we go?"

Rin looked at Len's hand then at his face then down at the ground with a slight blush on her face. Realizing that, she was going to hold his hand once she takes it...like a couple. Rin's face turned to much brighter red when she once again realized this fact.

Len tilted his head as he waited for Rin to take his hand. Rin reluctantly reach out and placed her hand onto his. Her face burn when she thought how warm his hand is and how perfectly her hand fits in his.

Len grinned as he gently squeezed her hand and proceeded to pull the girl into the Arcade.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Its been a really really long time huh? Ive been so busy with so many things that I have no idea how to start! So irritating.**

 **Anyways Im really sorry for not updating sooner and I cant really explain myself much but lets blame it on school okay? I hope you guys continue to support me and this story (even though Im slower that a turtle when it comes to updating my stories but again I blame school)**

 **Well see ya guys!**

 **-Yugao702**

 **-0-0-0-**

 _ **Replies on Reviews:**_

 **Thorn D. Cinni-** Thank you for reviewing this story and yeah, its a pretty obvious foreshadow isn't it? Anyways I cant tell you who falls for who first but you'll find out in the later chapters (when I get my life in order), feel free to guess and even bet on who falls first. Well, your idea of that kind of twist is interesting but as you may know, its a RinxLen story so unfortunately for you...thats not going to happen sorry. Again, thanks for the review. It means a lot.

 **Boom-** Ahahaha yeah, honestly Im not really into LenxNeru either. (Sorry to all those who love that pairing!) But I hope you'll like this chapter. Thanks for the review btw!

 **Lolly1o1-** Hehehe, thank you for reviewing and favorite this story!

 **Orika-** Thanks so much for reviewing and favorite this story! And about your opinion, it was rather interesting and understandable. I'll admit the story does have a couple of holes in the plot here and there but still I hope you'll continue reading and supporting the story...when I find time that is, ehehe ^^;


	5. Chapter 5

The Arcade was rather spacious with rows of games and machines everywhere and surprisingly not many people were inside, which will make it much harder to hide if a student from their school spots them.

Rin looked around nervously while Len seemed completely calm and relaxed as he pulled her further into the Arcade. "So what game do you want to play first?" He soon questioned. Rin looked at Len with a wary look. "I don't think its good for us to be seen here together." Rin muttered.

"Rin-chan, don't be so nervous. I'm telling you no one is going to find out about us." Len said while Rin frowned. "I highly doubt that."

"Fine, if one rumor about us gets out in school, I promise I'll find a way to stop it before it spreads alright?" He reassures and Rin only raised a brow. In normal circumstances, she wouldn't even believe it at all since it would probably be impossible for them to promise such a thing, if it was a normal person but then again...this was the great Len Kagamine. He must have some connections somewhere so it wasn't really impossible if Rin thought about it a bit more clearer.

"Alright but if something happens its not my fault." Rin sighed and Len grinned. "Good, now back to my first question, what game do you want to start with?"

Rin looked around the arcade with a slightly strained look. "I don't know...why not you pick?" Len nodded. "Alright then, we'll play over there." He declared as he proceeded to drag the girl towards the nearest machine.

Rin wondering how he can be so carefree when there is a chance that someone might see them and ruin his chances of forming a relationship with his crush. It was kind of hard to read his thoughts and intentions.

Maybe he is secretly a playboy that he didn't care about being seen...or was he just naturally this carefree?

Rin frowned as she wondered what to think about this guy, until she realized they finally stopped in front of a large screen.

"A shooting game?" Rin said as she stared at the sign above it. "Yup, just some good old shooting." Len jokingly said. "Its not too hard to play actually so I think it'll be fun if we played it together."

"Um...I'm not actually too familiar with games like this..." Rin muttered. "Its fine. All you have to do is aim then shoot, as easy as that." Len encouraged as he picked up the small toy guns in front of them. "Here."

Rin looked at the plastic gun with uncertainty before reluctantly took the toy. "Alright, let's play!" Len grinned cheekily while Rin looked at the screen warily. She had a bad feelings about this...

* * *

"Rin-chan...you're suppose to be shooting the monsters." Len sweat dropped. "Not at the people."

Rin glared at the screen as she once again pulled the trigger, missing one of the monster and surprisingly shot one of the normal people in background. "And that monster was right in front of you..." Len mumbled.

"Ugh, I give up! This thing is hard!" Rin complained as she tightened her grip on the toy gun.

"Its okay Rin-chan." Len smiled warily. "Maybe some practice will do you some good." Rin huffed then shoved the toy gun into Len's arms. "This is pointless and a waste of time."

Len only laughed. "You don't have to be so grumpy over it." He said. "Its just your first time so you can't expect to be good at it right away." Rin glared at him. "Hmph. Well, if you think that's true, why don't you play the game." She declared. Len raised at brow at that. "Rin-chan, I don't think its really mature of you to challenge me to a game like this."

"Hey, are you saying I'm _childish_?" Rin frowned. "Or could it be...you really can't handle this game?" She smirked. Len held back a smile at how amusing this was. Was she really serious?

"Rin-chan, I'm telling you its not a good idea to challenge me." Len continued. Rin snorted and crossed her arms. "Oh yeah? Prove it then."

Len let out a soft giggle and smirked before he pulled out a coin and slip it into the slot. He glanced at Rin with a mischievous smile and pointed the toy gun at the screen.

* * *

"No way..."

"I told you, you shouldn't challenge me in this game."

"That's just unfair. How did you do it?"

"Some practice and a lot of video game experience, I guess."

"I don't believe that."

"Why so?"

"You must have cheated. There was no way you could've won this game." Rin glared at the score board at the screen. "And in _perfect_ score at that!"

"Rin-chan, I've been here in this arcade multiple times..." Len smiled warily. "I don't think its something to be surprised about besides this isn't the first time I played this game." Rin then turned and glared at him. "So from the start, I didn't stand a chance against you did I?"

Len smiled a bit and shrugged. Rin then groaned and punched him on the shoulder. 'Ow!" Len yelped as Rin stomped off. "Ah! Hey wait!" He exclaimed and chased after her.

"I knew there was something fishy going on. To think you cheated like this." Rin huffed. "Well, I did say I have been here a couple of times." Len said as he briskly moved behind her. "I thought you would've at least, thought that I played that game before."

Rin turned and glared at him. "That's just unfair." Len just smiled awkwardly. "Now, now you don't need to get angry." He chuckled. "Ok, so I didn't tell you, my bad but you shouldn't really take this too seriously...it's kind of childish after all."

"Wha-! Who are you calling childish you jerk!" Rin exclaimed and was about to pounce at him to strangle him when a voice called out.

"Len? Is that you?"

The two turned to the side to see two male students staring at them in surprise. One student had light teal hair with matching teal eyes, he wore the same uniform as them and had a book bag slang over his shoulder. Next to him was a tall male student who also wore the same uniform, he had dark bluish hair and blue eyes that looked at them curiously. He also had a book bag tucked underneath his arm. Rin instantly noted ho they were both very handsome.

Rin blinked before a look of horror spread on her face as she stared at the two. They were found out. What are they going to do?!

Rin was already in a state of panic while Len on the other hand, looked unnervingly calm and even waved at them. "Hey guys" He greeted as the two males approached them. "Hey Len my man!" The teal haired boy pulled Len into a head lock and ruffled his hair. "Didn't think I'd see you here! I thought you said you have business to take care of."

"I have." Len grunted as he struggled. "And get off me. You're ruining my hair, Mikuo." The boy, Mikuo release the blond and snorted. "Geez, and they say I worry too much about my hair."

Len ran his hand through his hair and frowned. "Anyways, what are you two doing here?" He questioned. "Me and Kaito thought we might as well have fun on our way home so we decided to come here to play some games." Mikuo explained. "Technically, you wanted to play games in the arcade. You just forced me to join with you." The male next to him, Kaito sighed.

"Oh, come on Kaito." Mikuo whined. "All you ever do at home is study and eat ice cream. You know what they say, 'All work and no play makes Kaito a dull boy'."

Kaito rolled his eyes before noticed the frozen figure behind Len. "So who is this?" He asked. Len blinked and turned to Rin, who turned into a statue. "Oh, this is Rin Kagami." Len introduced. "Seriously? Rin Kagami?" Mikuo raised a brow. "You mean the so-called playgirl who gives advise to all the girls? That Rin Kagami?"

Len nodded. Mikuo stared at Len then turned to Rin. He scanned her figure before grinning widely. "Is she your girlfriend?" Rin flinched at the question and glanced at Len, who looked unfazed and shrugged. "Does it matter?" He said.

"Whether it matters or not..." Mikuo started before a mischievous smirk stretched on his lips. "She's pretty cute." Rin blushed at the compliment and Mikuo moved towards her. "Hi, my name's Mikuo Hatchune." He stretched out his hand towards her.

Rin automatically reach out to shake his hand but instead, Mikuo brought her hand to his lips and he gently laid a soft kiss onto the back of her hand which made Rin's face turn even redder. "I must say, you are very beautiful." He winked at her and Rin was tongue tied as she opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water.

Mikuo then let go of her hand and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "A beautiful girl like you is wasted on a guy like Len." He grinned. "Why don't you leave the shota over there and go on a date with me?"

Rin was speechless. She had never been flirted like this before so this was a first. She rammed into her head to figure out what she would situations like this but for some reason, all her knowledge from reading all those magazine seem to be wiped out of her brain at the moment. "Uh...I um..."

 _BAM!_

Mikuo yelped when a fist suddenly smashed into the top of his head, causing Rin to jump and he fell to the ground, holding his head in pain as a noticeable bump began to form on his head. Rin looked up at see Len holding his fist up and his eye twitched in obvious irritation.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Mikuo exclaimed as he looked up at the culprit. "That was asking for stupid things." Len said before he once again smashed his fist on his head which caused Mikuo fall onto his stomach and hit the ground. "And _that_ was for calling me a shota." Len growled.

Kaito simply sighed at the display and turned to Rin. "Sorry about Mikuo." He said with a small bow. Rin turned and shook her head. "N-No, its fine." She said, slightly embarrassed at the fact he was bowing towards her. He seemed like a very mature and polite person.

Kaito stood up straight and smiled. "I'm Kaito Shion by the way." He held his hand towards her which Rin took and shook hands. "I'm actually a year above you guys so that would make me your senpai." He explained and Rin nodded, though she already suspected that he was older judging from his looks and personality.

"So I know I shouldn't be asking this but are you two dating?" Kaito asked and Rin froze, a cold sweat trailed down the back of her neck. What was she suppose to say? She can't just blurt out that they were dating but in a fake relationship or that Len had blackmailed her to do so. She can't just say that.

"You don't have to answer it." Kaito quickly added when he noticed Rin's obvious discomfort. "I was just curious since I've known Len since we were kids and this is the first time I've seen him without a crowd sticking near him."

"You've known Len since you were kids?" Rin repeated in surprise. Kaito nodded. "Yeah, along with Mikuo. We're all childhood friends so we know almost everything about him."

The two turned to Len who was still practically strangling Mikuo in a head lock while Mikuo was tapping at Len's head as a sign of surrender. "Don't worry about those two." Kaito said. "They are always like that." Rin nodded as they continued watching the two. Rin had always thought Len was a prince like character but seeing him like this was a bit surprising. She didn't think Len could be so...boyish in a way.

Kaito turned back to Rin. "I've known Len for a really long time and he can sometimes be a bit of trouble but I hope you take care of him for now." He bowed once again. Rin looked at Kaito in surprise and opened her mouth to say something.

"Rin-chan!" Rin turned to the side to see Len walking towards her. "I'm really sorry about Mikuo. He can be too flirtatious sometimes." He said. "Um..." Rin began awkwardly. "No, its okay."

"Well, I'll be leaving now." Kaito suddenly said and nodded towards Rin. "It was nice meeting you, Kagami-chan." He then patted Len's shoulder and strolled towards the beaten teal haired male, who laid on the ground and his soul was slowly sipping out of his mouth. "Let's go, Mikuo before you embarrass yourself even more." Kaito picked Mikuo up by the back of his collar and proceeded to drag the male out of the arcade.

There was slight pause between the two before Len started. "So...what were you two talking about?" He asked. "Nothing much." Rin shrugged a bit. "He just said a few things and told me that you were childhood friends."

"Oh right." Len scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well yeah, the three of us practically grew up together so they are like brothers to me."

"Your friend, Mikuo...was interesting I guess." Rin remarked while Len groaned. "He's always like that. He'd flirt with any girl with a pulse. I don't think he could last a minute without flirting with a girl within his sights." He sighed deeply while Rin smiled a bit. He was lot more boyish than she thought.

"Anyways, shall we play different game while we're still here?" Len questioned with a smile. As if remembering something, Rin started "Which reminds me..." She turned and punched him on the shoulder. Len yelped and grabbed his injured shoulder. "Ouch! Hey!"

"I still haven't forgiven you for cheating."

"You're still thinking about that? Look, I said I was sorry."

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

"I must say, it was kind of fun today." Len commented as they walked down the street. It was already dark and the stars shone on the sky. Rin rolled her eyes and huffed. Len turned to Rin. "Oh come on, you aren't still angry at me, are you?"

"That was just foul play." Rin grunted. "That was just unfair."

"Rin, you don't have to be so angry." He chuckled lightly. "Just because you lost in every game against me, doesn't mean anything."

Rin glared at him and Len raised his hands in surrender. She then sighed. "Ugh, you are truly mean in every way."

"Oh?" Len's lips curled up. "How so?" Rin glared at him even harder. "You blackmailed me into being your fake girlfriend." Len chuckled at that. "Okay, I won't deny that but it was the only way to get you to cooperate easily."

She huffed. "You're the worst." She growled. "Heh." Len snorted in amusement. "Thank you for the compliment."

Rin groaned and shook his head. "Well, here's my house." They stopped in front of a simple house and Rin turned to Len. "Thanks for walking me home Kagamine-kun." She said. "Well, good night."

Len nodded. "By the way..." He started and pulled out his phone. "I never got your phone number so lets exchange numbers." Rin blinked and frowned. "I'm not sure if-"

"Rin-chan, we're 'dating'. I thought lovers exchange phone numbers to each other once they start dating." Len said. "And besides its not like I'd do anything with it so don't worry."

Rin frowned then reluctantly pulled out her phone and exchanged numbers to each other.

As soon as they were done, Len looked at Rin hesitantly before he reached out and patted her head. Rin raised a brow at that but said nothing as Len smiled. "Night, Rin-chan." With that, he turned and walked away. Rin stared after him as he slowly disappeared into the distance.

Rin then turned to her house, feeling a bit exhausted. She reached out and opened the front door. "I'm ho-" Rin sudden squealed when she came face to face with her older sister, Lenka Kagami. "What the heck sis!" She yelled.

"That was a really cute guy just now." Lenka remarked and a Cheshire cat like smile stretch on her lips. "Is that your boyfriend or something?"

"No." Rin deadpanned and walked past her. "Really? What a shame, he was really handsome." Lenka said as she followed after her. "Well, I'm not surprise though...I mean, a super cute guy like him dating my little sister? That is just insane."

"Will you shut up, onee-chan!" Rin sneered as she stomped up stairs while Lenka laughed. "Mom and Dad are out tonight so I'm making dinner." She called after her. "Okay." Rin replied before walking into her room.

She fell onto her bed with a long sigh. Today had been tiring. She buried her face into her pillow and ran her hands over her bed until she felt something on the tip of her fingers. She lifted her head and pulled the object up to see it was one of the magazines Miku gave her.

Rin glared at it for a moment. Her life has been a mess all because Miku had to bring in these stupid magazine, saying that she needed to be more girly. If it were for these things, she might've lived a more peaceful life...but then again, these things might just come in handy in her current situation.

She sat up and opened the magazine to read for any info that could be useful.

 ** _New Relationship Advice to Have a Perfect Start_**

Rin cringed at the sight of the article but she had to read it in order to understand what she was going to have to do in this mess.

* * *

-0-0-0-

 ** _There's nothing more exciting than a new relationship in love.  
_** ** _A new relationship brings with it a hope for good things and adds a bit of mystery that intrigues you to learn more.  
_** ** _As pee-inducing as a new relationship may be, you have to take it slow and play by the rules if you want to have a good relationship that can blossom over time into a perfect one.  
_** ** _Most young lovers rush into a new romance and want to know everything it has to offer within the first few days.  
_** ** _But entering a new relationship isn't like tearing the wrapper off your Christmas present. You have to take your time to open the layers.  
_** ** _If you're already in a seasoned relationship and looking for ways to have a perfect relationship, read how to have a good relationship._**

-0-0-0-

* * *

Rin took a deep breath before she began reading the following.

* * *

-0-0-0-

 _ **From a new relationship to a good relationship**_

 ** _In a seasoned relationship, keeping the excitement alive may seem like the biggest bummer. But in a new relationship, it's learning to hold back the excitement that ends up distancing new lovers._**

 ** _If you've just met a perfect partner and don't want to ruin a perfect start, here are all the pointers you need to take it from a new relationship to a good relationship._**

 ** _#1 Meet often, but not too often_**

 ** _When you're in young love, you'd want to spend every waking minute with your sweetheart. It's understandable, you're obviously excited. But could you be pushing it too far?_**

 ** _Remember that new workout dvd you picked up some time ago? You were probably really excited at the beginning, but as the daily workout took more and more time out of your daily routine, you started getting annoyed by it. It's the same story with love._**

 ** _By meeting too often, you're suddenly changing the lives of two individuals who have fallen in love. It may feel great for the first week or so, but eventually your other commitments may pile up and one of you may end up getting annoyed with the other for taking too much time._**

 ** _Go out on dates once or twice a week, and it'll keep the love and excitement on a high for a long time. But if you're both madly in love and can't keep your hands off each other, then you're excused to meet each other more often, but with caution._**

-0-0-0-

* * *

Well, that detail is easy enough. It's not like they had to meet each other everyday and no one would know that they were dating (even though its a fake relationship).

Though the last line was a bit too much information for Rin as her face heated up a bit. Well, its not like they were in love with each other anyways so she didn't have to worry about that...right?

Of course. She sighed and continued reading.

* * *

-0-0-0-

 ** _#2 Don't get clingy_**

 ** _Just because you're dating doesn't mean you own each other. Shocking, yes, but it's true. If you want to know how to have a good relationship from the beginning, learn to give each other space. Especially in a new relationship, you're only dating each and don't really need to know every little piece of information about each other. Right now, you're only a small part of each other's lives, so don't give yourself more importance than you deserve._**

-0-0-0-

* * *

Rin nodded at that. It was a very true fact. Most of the girls she had given advice to had often complained about their boyfriends being too clingy or jealous and vise versa. It was a common topic among the girls but moving on...

* * *

-0-0-0-

 _ **#3 Don't be lavish with your gifts**_

 ** _Your new lover may be running in your mind all day, but that doesn't mean you should go overboard and buy something for your lover every time you see something nice while shopping._**

 ** _Save the spending sprees for later when the relationship has grown over a solid foundation. If you do want to express your love with gifts, then pick something small, personal and inexpensive at first. Save the extravagant gifts when you know your new mate's the one for you._**

-0-0-0-

* * *

Rin scrunched her nose at the advice. Well, its not like she would buy Len anything and she kind of doubts Len would go as far as to save money for her when he could spend it for Neru once they get together.

In all honestly, Rin couldn't see the point of buying gifts for your lover. Sure, it was a way to express your love for them and so on but for Rin, just being close to them and enjoying the moment is enough for her.

She sighed and turned back to the magazine.

* * *

-0-0-0-

 _ **#4 Don't get possessive**_

 _ **Possessiveness is never a good trait in a relationship. Possessiveness is a sign of insecurity and jealousy, and these are usually big red flags in any relationship, new or old.**_

 _ **Remember that you're still in a new relationship and can't order or even request your mate to avoid people or avoid going out by themselves. Even if you do feel jealous about your lover's partying habits or the amount of time they spend with a group of friends, learn to suck it up and hold it in. Signs of jealousy and insecurity right at the beginning can end the relationship even before you know it.**_

-0-0-0-

* * *

Rin rolled her eyes. This one was common knowledge. If that person was really the one for them then they wouldn't need to get jealous because they know they would never leave them.

It was something Rin knew from the start and besides, she and Len are just faking the relationship so there was no need for either of them to feel jealous when they aren't in love with each other from the first place.

She shook her head and turned the page.

* * *

-0-0-0-

 _ **#5 Accept each other's habits**_

 ** _When you fall in love with someone new, you fall in love with a person who's unique, not a splitting image of your dream lover. Instead of trying to change them to fit your requirements, learn to adjust to their habits. By restricting a lover or trying to change someone at the very beginning, you risk the chance of losing them forever._**

 ** _Whether you're in love or otherwise, you can't really change someone's personality. If you find your new lover incompatible, end the relationship instead of suffering a nervous breakdown due to frustrations or insecurities._**

-0-0-0-

* * *

She sweat dropped at this advice. Seriously? Sure, she had talked to girls who were insecure about their relationship but this things was really straightforward.

Rin was thinking that maybe she should put this thing away for but then again it might come in handy. She sighed deeply and looked back at the magazine.

* * *

-0-0-0-

 _ **#6 You don't have to say I-Love-You**_

 ** _Just because you're in a relationship with your new lover, it doesn't mean you have to start saying those "three magical words" to each other as soon as you decide to go out with each other._**

 ** _By saying it out first, you're subtly coercing your partner into saying it back. And whether your new love says it back or not, it's only going to lead to awkwardness in the air because it's all happening so fast. Take it slow and wait a while, maybe a month or so before you say it out loud._**

-0-0-0-

* * *

Rin sighed in relief at this one. At least, she didn't have to say 'I heart you' to that guy. She would only saying to the person she was in a serious relationship.

But moving on from that subject.

* * *

-0-0-0-

 _ **#7 Don't introduce your date to your friends too soon**_

 ** _When you're in a new relationship, you're still exploring each other and learning about each other. Don't call your friends over when your new lover's with you or plan a group date just to show off your new catch._**

 ** _Though it's not a bad thing to do, overwhelming your new lover with too much information at once can seem like too much, too fast._**

 ** _And if you do meet a friend when you're on a date, introduce your date by the name and don't really get into details. Your friends would understand the relationship status. And you'd save your date from an awkward situation, especially if they haven't made up their mind on your relationship status._**

-0-0-0-

* * *

Rin deadpanned at that. Too late for that. Although none of their friends officially know about their so-called "relationship", she can already tell that they wouldn't approve to it at all, especially Miku. If she ever hears a word about Len blackmailing her. World war III would start in no time.

She shivered at the thought. She will definitely keep this one in mind.

* * *

-0-0-0-

 _ **#8 Talk to each other**_

 ** _When you're in a new relationship, the bodily exploration may be the high point of every date that ends in a cozy corner or in one of your beds. But that doesn't really help create a good relationship. Communication does._**

 ** _Try to sneak in a long conversation every now and then and learn about each other, likes, dislikes, interests and all. By doing this, it'll help you figure the romantic compatibility and also help bring both of you closer on a level that's beyond sexual attraction._**

 **Understand the secret behind knowing how to have a good relationship right from the start by taking it slow and learning about your partner without overwhelming them at once. After all, a new relationship, as exciting as it may be, is still fragile and breakable.**

-0-0-0-

* * *

Rin tossed the magazine to the side and fell back into the bed, staring up at the ceiling. What the heck was she doing? She didn't have to take this seriously. All they have to do is act like they were dating and that was it. Its not like they needed to really do this stuff.

That was when Rin realized that now that Mikuo and Kaito had seen them there was a high chance that everyone in school will know about them.

She sighed deeply and rubbed her face. This was going to be tougher than she thought.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Its been a while since I last updated. Due to reasons, things have been kind of rough, as in really rough and well, its kind of personal so yeah...**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite it being extremely late in updating but who cares? I hope you read my other stories and don't be afraid to review this story, okay?**

 **Well, for now Ciao!**

 **-Yugao702**


	6. Chapter 6

Rin didn't want to go to school...for multiple reasons.

She stared up at the ceiling with a lifeless look on her face. Was there a chance for her to skip school today? If there was, she would definitely take it...

 _Knock Knock_

"Rin! Its time to get up!" Lenka said as she knocked on the door. "Go away." Rin replied as she pulled her covers over her head. "Come on, you'll be late for school and I don't want my baby sis to miss school or else, mom and dad would kill me." Lenka sighed.

Rin ignored this and snuggled deeper into her bed. If she continued ignoring her, maybe she'll go away. Lenka continued knocking at the door for a while then there was a short pause and was soon followed by footsteps moving away from the door. Rin sighed. See? Now she can stay at home all day long.

She never noticed her door slowly opening as well as the footsteps that follow. "Wake up Rinny!" Lenka exclaimed as she leaped onto the bed and on top of the girl. Hard.

Rin squealed in surprise and she struggled underneath the weight of her sister. Lenka's hands sought out her wrist over the blanket and pinned her down, trapping Rin under the cover as if she was in sake. "Come on, princess. Its time to get up." Lenka snickered.

"Nee-chan! Get off me!" Rin yelled over the blanket. Lenka laughed as Rin continued struggling. "Are you ready to get up and go to school now?" She teased.

"Yes, yes! Just get off me! I can't breath!" She groaned as her sister's weight was suddenly lifted off her. Rin threw the blanket off her and sat up. She glared at her older sister who grinned at her. "Good morning, Rin-chan!"

Rin groaned in response. "How the heck did you get in here?" She questioned as she tiredly scratched the back of her head. She was pretty sure she locked the door...

"Oh dear sister, did you forget we have spare keys for every room in this house?" Lenka teased as she lifted a silvery key in her hand. Rin frowned then huffed as she stood up. "Now that you have ruined my morning by disturbing me...can you _please_ get out of my room so I can change." She grind through her teeth.

Lenka lifted her hands as if in surrender. "Alright little sis, be sure to come down after changing." Rin rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure mom." She grumbled as Lenka left the room. Rin stomped towards her dresser and moaned in irritation as she opened it.

She seriously didn't want to go to school. One extremely obvious reason is that what if everyone in school finds out about her and Len's "relationship"?

Well, it wouldn't really affect her reputation since she is already known as a "female player" (which is painfully untrue) but she was more worried about what would Len do. He would lose his chance with Neru and honestly, she wasn't really bother with that since he did blackmail her. He deserves to experience some suffering in his seemingly perfect life.

But he knows her secret. He could easily drag her down to hell with him if something happens and if word gets about her...

Rin tugged at her hair in frustration. Why did she have to get involved in this terrible mess?!

She groaned. This was going to be a really long day.

* * *

She couldn't risk any chances.

Rin scanned the area cautiously as she hid behind a post. She wore a face mask and dark sunglasses in order to hid her identity (which was not really working at all).

Most of the passbyers would stare at her strangely and even some turned the other way to avoid crossing paths with the weird looking girl. Rin, who was oblivious to the looks she was receiving, carefully looked around and ran from one post to another. Ducking behind different object and peeking around as if something would appear sooner or later.

"Uhh, Rin?" Rin yelped when she heard a voice behind her and she turned around, her hands were thrown up in some sort of defensive position (in a rather comical fashion). "I know nothing!" Rin blurt out instinctively, her eyes were shut as she defended herself from...whoever it was.

"Rin, its just me." Rin slowly opened her eyes to see Miku staring at her oddly. "Oh, it is you." She sighed and Miku raised a brow. "Am I missing something here?" She questioned.

"You don't want to know." Rin grumbled. Miku scanned her figure and frowned. "What's with the get up?" She asked. "You look really suspicious, you know. You're lucky no one has called the police yet because you look like a stalker."

"I'm in hiding right now." Rin said as she quickly ran behind a sign and peeked around. Miku walked to her side, a brow raised. "Hiding? Why?"

"Don't ask." Rin grumbled and pressed her back against the wall, sliding against it "stealtily" at least that was what she was try to do. Miku frowned even more and narrowed her eyes at her. "Is this about Kagamine?" She started. "I told you not to get involved with that beast. He's nothing but trouble."

"Miku, I understand what you mean but I don't really have much of a choice." Rin responded. "Wht do you mean? Just stay away from the creep and let's go back to our peaceful lives." Miku said before pulling out a small notebook. "Which reminds me...a couple of girls are wanting to ask for your advise again so I kinda scheduled us to meet them during the break."

"Oh for the love of- will you _please_ stop acting like you're my manager!" Rin exclaimed.

"Huh? Why?" Miku tilted her head in confusion. "We're making money here! And without me, you'd be facing hundreds of girls begging on knees for your "wisdom" in romance so you should be grateful. Ms. Female player."

Rin glared at her though it wasn't threatening due to her sunglasses and she muffled a grunt. "Anyways I suggest you go ahead of me for now."

"Why? I know you look silly with that look but you still haven't explained to me why you're in hiding." Miku said as she slowly followed after the blond hired girl. Rin looked at Miku hesitantly before she shook her head. "I can't tell you, just go on ahead for now."

Miku pouted but then sighed. "Alright but you better explain it to me later." She said and Rin reluctantly nodded. Miku waved to her before she sprinted off ahead of her. Rin sighed before she continued her way while ducking behind different objects.

Rin paused behind a post and looked around. Okay, just a little further to school and-

"Good morning Rin-chan!" A hand suddenly fell onto her shoulder from behind her and she muffled a strangled cry. She leaped away and span around to see Len looking at her with a surprise look before he smiled and snickered. "What's with that look? You know you look really weird."

Rin had a hand on her chest to try calming her racing heart. She was certain she had lost a few years in her life just now. She then shook her head and glared at him before she took her sunglasses off. "Its your fault I'm acting like this!" She exclaimed while removing her face mask as well.

"What do you mean?" Len tilted his head and blinked innocently. "I did nothing wrong. I just greeted you that's all."

"You know what I'm talking about!" Rin yelled. "We were caught yesterday! Its over! Now everyone in school is going to find out about our so-called "relationship"." Rin began pulling her head in frustration while Len simply looked at her calmly.

"Rin-chan, relax." He said. "I'm telling you no one knows anything about us."

"Then how about those two yesterday? They caught us..."

"I already told them to keep what they saw a secret and explain everything to them. Trust me, they wouldn't tell a soul unless I want them to."

"What?!" This time, Rin was in total panic. "You told them _everything?"_

"Of course not, I didn't tell them everything about this such as you being a fake player and that, I blackmailed you or the fact we are in a fake relationship." Len pointed out, which caused Rin to sigh in relief.

Rin then glares at him. "How can you be so sure that they won't tell others about this?"

"I've known those two since we were in diapers. I trust them...besides if anyone else besides them finds out. Well..." Len then smirked darkly which made Rin shudder. "They'll just have to shut their mouths if they know what's good for them."

Rin gulped as Len went back to his "prince charming-like" smile. That's right. For a moment, she forgot this guy was actually a demon king in disguise. Rin began to wonder what would Len do if someone does find out about this so-called agreement. She then shook her head to get rid of the thought.

"Okay...I guess I'll just have to trust you with that." Rin said hesitantly and Len nodded. "Well then, shall we go now?" He said as he tool a step next to her and held out his hand towards her. Rin looked at his hand then at Len and frowned. "I'm not taking your hand." She said bluntly.

"Oh? Why not?" Len asked. He didn't look offended at all, in fact he seemed amused. "Well, the most obvious reason is that we'll be caught straight away if I hold your hand and another is...I still don't like this whole fake relationship thing." Rin said as she pushed his hand away from her.

Len let out a laugh. "Well, I guess that's true." He agreed before he turned and walked of her. Rin blinked in confusion then Len turned back to her. "Aren't you coming?" He said and once again began walking. Rin snapped out of her thoughts and sprinted after him. "Wait up!"

She then walked behind him and Len glanced over his shoulder and smiled at her. Rin puffed her cheeks and looked away with a small huff. Len chuckled before looking ahead once more.

The two walked down the street in silence until they reached the corner where the gate of the school. Rin paused for a moment in hesitation and worry. What if someone did see them? It would all be over!

Len stopped when he realized Rin stopped and turned to her. "Rin-chan?" He said in confusion. Rin frowned at him. Len soon realized what was going on and slowly walked over to her. "Rin-chan, didn't I promise you that if one word about us is even heard in school, I'll find a way to stop it, right?"

Rin blinked at him and nodded. Len smiled and reached out to pat her head. "Then don't worry so much. I always keep my promises, no matter how ridiculous it is." With that, he pulled his hand away and grinned. "I'll be going in ahead then. I just realized if we're seen entering the school together, people will definitely start talking."

He gave one last prince-like smile to her and turned around. "See you later." He said with a short waved before he turned to the corner and walked down pavement, towards the school gate. Rin stood at the side for a few minutes before turning to the corner as well.

She placed a hand to her head and blushed. Rin wasn't sure whether that guy is incredibly kind or devilish. Two days ago he had blackmailed her in becoming his fake girlfriend and now, he was acting like a prince and comforting her when she was worried that they would be found out.

Len Kagamine was definitely confusing.

Rin sighed deeply as she entered the school. "Hey!" A cheerful voice exclaimed and suddenly an arm slang over her shoulder. Rin looked to her side to see a familiar turquoise haired boy grinning at her. "H-Hatchune-san?!" She exclaimed in shock.

"Good Morning Kagami-chan!" Mikuo snickered as he release her. "I've noticed a beautiful girl like you has been sighing just now. Its too early in the morning for that, ya know." He grinned at her while Rin was frozen beside him. "Hm? What's wrong?" He asked when he noticed the quiet and stilled form of the small girl.

Rin was too shock to say anything and only gaped at him. This is the guy who has caught them, flirted with her and even asked her out on a date in their first meeting. Anyone would be surprise to see him, especially when she had a mini heart attack when they were suddenly caught yesterday.

"Oh yeah, Len said that you were helping him try and get the girl he likes, Akita-san." Mikuo said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Rin on the other hand, flinched at that. Even though, Len already explained to her that he told them about their situation and that, she should trust them but it was still very nerve wrecking for Rin.

"To be honest, I kinda surprised to see you with Len yesterday. I mean a pretty and popular girl like you, alone with a demon of shota like Len...I almost thought you two were dating. But that could never happen right?" He laughed as if he said a very funny joke.

Well, he wasn't really far from the truth. Rin laughed as well but in a very awkward manner. "Anyways, I hope you'll help him as much as possible." Mikuo grinned. "That guy is completely hopeless when it comes to romance and dating."

"Out of curiosity..." Rin began. "Why couldn't he just go to you guys instead for advise?" Wouldn't guus usually go to other guys for dating advise?

Mikuo looked at her sheepishly. "Actually...we kinda thought it would be better to ask a girl for advise. You know...know what a girl likes and stuff." Rin raised a brow. She wasn't expert in that. Heck, even she doesn't what a girl likes. She was a bit too tomboyish so she didn't what a girl usally likes.

"I see..." She mumbled before she glanced up Mikuo. Now that she thought of it...he looked oddly similar to Miku. She began to wonder whether they were related somehow.

"Anyway I have to go now." Mikuo said. "It was nice talking to you Kagami-san. Lets talk again some time during lunch. See ya later." With that, he ran off into the school. Rin blinked.

Mikuo seemed like a good person and no one seems to know anything about them. Guess Len was right.

"Kagami-san!" She turned around to see a couple of girls, some she didn't recognize, running towards her and she sighed. This was definitely going to be a really, _really_ long day.

* * *

 **A/N: Its been such a long time since I last updated this story. I'm kinda embarrassed. Forgive me if there are some errors. I'm actually using my phone to type.**

 **I was really busy lately, despite being summer (which sucks man) and lately I had been lacking in inspiration so I couldn't write a good chapter. I was literally dying because I really wanted to update for a long, long time. Its sad.**

 **I hope you'll forgive me. I'm in tears T_T. I was planning to post a couple of new stories but then I realize I had too many stories that need updating. Another thing which makes me want to cry. Darn it.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review and fav if you have time. Okay?**

 **Well, for now...bye guys!**

 **-Yugao702**


	7. Chapter 7

"Excuse me, Kagami-san-"

"Kagami-san, could you help-"

"Kagami-san, I need some advise-"

"Need some help with-"

"Kagami-san-"

"Kagami-san-!"

Rin wanted to let out a frustrated scream as a flood of girls come to her desk, one after another asking for advise but she forced out a smile as she gave them the advise they need. It was already lunch time and for some reason, she can't seem to have a quiet peaceful lunch as she hoped for.

Yes, in the past she did wish to be popular among her peers but that was in the past and she regretted wondering what it was like to be surrounded by people like this.

 _Clap Clap_

"Alright, everyone that for today." Miku announced, clapping her hands to catch their attention. "I don't know about you girls but we haven't had lunch yet and we're starving so if need some advise you'll have to tell me first then we'll fin sometime for you to talk to Rin-chan, alright?"

The crowd of girls whined in disappointment but agreed and dispersed in the classroom. "Thank you." Miku said as she waved at the girls. Rin groaned and laid her head on her desk with a sigh. "You seriously enjoy being my manager huh?" Rin grunted. Miku turned to her and scoffed. "Well, besides the large amount of profits I'm getting here, you need one or else, you'd be crowd with girls just begging for advise for the whole day."

Rin snorted at that. Miku smiled and pat her head. "Anyways, Rin why don't we lunch at the cafeteria and-"

"Rin-chan." The two froze and turned to the side to see a certain blond haired male smiling at them. "W-Wha-" Miku gaped then glared heated at him. "What are you doing here in our class, Kagamine?!"

Len just continued smiling, his hand tucked in his pockets as he shrugged lazily. "I'm just here to get Rin so we can have lunch together."

"What?!" Miku exclaimed angrily. Rin, being stuck in the middle of the two, wanted to shrink in her place to avoid the situation and she sunk deeper in her seat to appear as small as possible.

"What makes you think I'd let you have lunch with her?!" Miku sneered. Len's smiled then tightened. "I don't see the problem with me having lunch with Rin. She did have lunch with me last time so what's the problem if I want to have lunch with her again?"

"The problem is a shady person like you having lunch with my sweet Rin-chan. I won't allow that!" Miku growled and Len scoffed. "Shady? I've done nothing wrong with your 'sweet' Rin-chan. All I want is to have a lunch with her. Isn't it rude to decided who Rin-chan should have lunch with or not?"

"You can't have lunch with Rin-chan because she's going to have lunch with me!"

"Is that so? Well, too bad because she said she'd have lunch with me."

"No, she did!"

"How can you be so sure...Washboard-san."

Electricity flew between the two as they stared (more like glare at Miku's part) at each other while Rin continued to sink lower in her desk and everyone in the classroom glanced nervously at their direction and moved further away from the duo, feeling rather unease at the tense atmosphere.

Rin knew if she doesn't do something, things are gonna get ugly really quickly but if she does speak up, she'll just get mixed up in the mess. After inwardly debating about it, Rin nervously looked up at the two.

"Um..." Rin began hesitantly. "Guys?"

The two instantly looked down at Rin, causing her to inwardly yelp at their stares and she gulped. "Um..." Before she could say another word. The two began in almost unison. _"Rin, who are you going to have lunch with?"_

Panic began to fill Rin as the two stared down at her, waiting for her response.

* * *

"Rin-chan, do you want some juice?"

"Rin, do you want to have a sandwich? I could buy one for you."

Rin stared down at the ground awkwardly as Miku and Len sat at her sides, both wearing identical bright smile which made her feel unease. Currently, the three of them were on the rooftop. Rin couldn't decide (or rather couldn't make the attempt) to choose who she wanted to have lunch with and so here they were.

"Um, Guys I appreciate the...thought but I have my own bento so..." Rin trailed off as she held on her lap her bento box. The two glanced down at the box before moving slightly away to give her space. Len smiled calmly. "Alright Rin." He said. Miku on the other hand, huffed as she pulled out her lunch which was negi and began nibbling it.

There was short silence among them until Rin glanced over to Len, who was quietly staring up at the sky. "Um Kagamine-kun, don't you have any lunch?" She asked.

Len looked back at Rin and smiled slightly. "Unfortunately no." He replied. "But don't worry about it."

"Won't you get hungry soon?" Rin frowned and Len just smiled. "Its fine, its fine." He said before he glanced down at her bento box and smirked. "Unless of course, you could share some of your food and maybe feed me?"

Rin opened her mouth to respond until Miku cut it. "Absolutely no way!" She yelled as she grabbed Rin by the shoulders and pulled her towards her, nearly causing Rin to spill her food. "I'm not letting Rin-chan feed someone like you! You're not a baby so that a big no!"

"How mean." Len remarked. "I have nothing to eat today so the only option I have is to ask Rin-chan to share some of her food to me."

"Why can't you just go and buy in the cafeteria? There are plenty of food for you." Miku growled and Len shook his head. "I don't have any money so I can't go to the cafeteria." He sighed.

Miku frowned and shoved her hand into her pocket to grab her wallet. "Here." She said, handing him a handful of money. "You can go buy whatever you want so go already!"

Len raised a brow at her. "Are you really that desperate to get rid of me?" He deadpanned. Miku groaned and opened her mouth to say something until Rin threw her hands up in the air. "Alright. That's enough!" She exclaimed.

The two paused as Rin sighed. "Can't I have a nice peaceful lunch for just one day?" She mumbled to herself. Rin then turned to Miku. "Sorry Miku but can you please buy Len something to eat for him? Just for today."

Miku's jaw dropped. "Me? Why me?" She gaped. "Why can't he be the one to buy his own lunch?"

"Pleeease." Rin begged, clamping her hands together. "I promise I'll pay you back tomorrow so please?" Miku was quiet for moment as she stared at Rin. Rin stared back with large puppy dog eyes which she knew Miku could not resist and Miku sighed.

"Fine, fine." She grumbled and stood up. Miku sent one last glare at Len, who looked back at her with a triumphant smirk before she stomped off to the door leading back into the school with a huff.

Rin sighed and turned to Len as soon as Miku was gone. "I'm really sorry about Miku." She said. "She's just a bit...overprotective."

Len then chuckled. "Its okay." He said. "Its not everyday someone argues with me like this." Len leaned back against the railings of the roof. "Still your friend has some temper. I'm kinda surprise at how much your friend hates me." He glanced up at the sky. "No, maybe this is the first time someone has openly shown hatred towards me."

"I'm really really sorry." Rin said. She felt embarrassed at Miku's attitude towards Len. Rin knew that Miku hated Len for a rather small issue but still, she was rather harsh on the guy. Now, she was more worried about what could happen if she even found out about her and Len's agreement.

"You don't need to apologize, you know." He waved off. "I honestly think its refreshing that someone could act that way towards me. Its the first time anyone has even hated me like this. Its almost funny."

Rin sweat dropped as Len laughed. He was okay with the fact Miku hated him? Okay, he was definitely confusing.

"Anyways Rin, there's something I want to talk to you about." Len began and Rin looked at him curiously. "There's a small cafe just downtown and I was wondering if you want to go with me?"

Rin blinked as her mind process the thought. Wait...was he asking her on a _date_?

Rin's face colored as she looked down. "S-Sure! I don't mind." She muttered. Len grinned. "Alright then." He replied as he looked up at the sky. Rin just sat there in silence as she ate her lunch. Well, at least she's got something to do after school.

* * *

"And so..." Len smiled in a prince like way. "Why are you here, Hatsune-san?"

Miku snorted loudly at him. "I am just here to secure Rin-chan's safety from a demon king like you." She sneered. Rin on the other hand, sighed heavily as she stood at the side near the shoe lockers. Right after lunch, Miku had bombarded her with questions about what they did while she wasn't there or what they were talking about.

Rin of course, tried dodging the endless stream of questions but after Miku gave her -what she calls 'the look', Rin had no choice but to blurt everything out if she didn't want to earn a hole in her head.

"To think you have the nerve to prey on my sweet innocent Rin-chan while I went to get your damn lunch. I don't trust you one bit with her at all." Miku growled. Len simply continued to give her that annoying prince like smile.

"What do you mean Hatsune-san? I just invited Rin-chan if she wanted to visit a cafe. I don't see anything wrong with that." He said. "But you are welcome to join us if you want. If that would give you a peace of mind."

"Damn right I'm join in." Miku grumbled. "I don't trust leaving Rin-chan with someone like you."

Len simply continued to smile, unfazed. "Alright then." He replied and turned to Rin, who stood in a safe distance. "Shall we go, Rin-chan?"

"Um..yeah?" Rin replied hesitantly as she followed Len with Miku right behind her, glowering at Len. It was sort of awkward on the way to the cafe as every time Len would speak, Miku would let out a low growl like an animal that is ready to attack. Rin really didn't want to get involve with this but there was no way she was going to speak up about this.

"And here we are." Len suddenly announced as he stopped in front of a small cafe. The two female looked at the shop, scanning the building. It was a fairly simple looking cafe but there was something about it that seemed very appealing.

"I know it looks a little simple but it has the best drinks and cakes here." Len smiled as he beckoned them inside. The two girls looked around with slight awe. The cafe was large and was filled with customers. The atmosphere gave off a quiet and relaxing feelings despite the large amount of people inside.

The people inside the cafe seem to be quietly enjoying themselves as they ate some sweets or drank some tea or coffee. The whole place seemed to be very relaxing.

"Over here." The two paused and glanced at Len who had walked over to one of the empty table from the corner and was calling them over. They followed after him and took a seat as Len sat down as well. "This is actually one of my favorite spots so I'm a regular customer here." He explained.

Rin nodded in understanding while Miku simply scowled at him and huffed. "Oh you're here again I see, Len-kun." The three looked up to see a girl with short dark blue hair. She wore a light blue maid outfit and held a tray in her hands. "Hi Kaiko-nee." Len greeted with a smile.

The blue haired maid smiled back. "You've brought friends over again, hmm?" She mused as she averted her gaze to the two females and smiled at them. Rin blushed slightly as she realized how pretty the girl is while Miku narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Len nodded. "Yup so we'll just take some sweets for today."

Kaiko nodded and took out a notepad to write. "Alright and would you like some shakes with that?" She asked. "I'll just have the usual for myself." Len said then turned to the two girls. "In this cafe, you can customize the shake with whatever flavor you want." He explained.

"Any flavor?" Rin repeated and Len nodded. "Yup, you can pick as many flavors you want and they'll make it without any trouble." He said. Rin grinned at the thought. "Then can I have a shake with orange and a mix of chocolate?" She asked and Kaiko nodded before scribbling onto the notepad. Miku's eyes glint for a second before she frowned and crossed her arms.

"Aren't you going to order one for yourself as well, Miku?" Rin questioned when she noticed the silent teal haired female. Miku frowned even more as she sunk deeper into her seat. "I don't think I should order one." She grumbled. Rin began to wonder if she was refusing because of Len.

Rin nudged her and leaned towards her to whisper. "Miku, you just order something for now. I know you don't want to order out of pride but its rude to maid-san." She whispered. If it was possible Miki frowned even more as she looked at Len, who raised a brow at her then she sneaked a glance at the blue haired female who stared at them as she waited patiently for their orders.

Miku let out a sigh. "Fine..." She said then turned to Kaiko. "But just a quick question...is there any negi flavored shakes?"

Kaiko blinked. "Excuse me?" She said in confusion. "Negi flavored shakes. Are there any?" Miku repeated. She had an oddly serious look in her eyes as if she was interrogating a criminal or something.

"Well...Yes, I do think so." Kaiko replied in an unsure tone. Miku's eyes instantly lit up and smiled. "Then I'll definitely have one of those!" She exclaimed. Kaiko blinked then slowly nodded and wrote it down on her notepad.

"Alright then. So is that all you'll order for today?" Kaiko questioned and Len nodded. "Yup, that's all." He said.

Kaiko nodded and bowed. "Alright. Then please wait a few minutes for your orders." With that said, she walked away towards the counter. Rin then turned to Miku and deadpanned. "Negi flavored shake? Really Miku?"

"Hey, if this place can really make any flavor in a shake then they should have no problem." Miku replied as she leaned back against her chair. Len shook his head with an amused expression on his face. "Well, I'm just going to the restroom for a moment. You two ladies just wait here alright?" He said as he stood up.

Rin nodded to him before he left to got to the restroom. Miku narrowed her eyes at him as he left before she turned to Rin the moment he was out of sight.

"I don't trust that guy." Miku said bluntly. Rin sweat dropped. "I know, you already said that." She muttered.

"That guy is just way too suspicious! I mean he seems waaay too familiar with that maid just now, don't you think?" Miku continued. Rin just smiled warily, unsure how to respond to that. Well, sure she was curious "Seriously Rin, how did you come to know that demon in disguise anyways? You don't usually interact with guys, especially with a someone like _him_ so what's the deal?"

Rin froze at that and felt a cold sweat run down her neck as Miku stared at her for an explanation. Damn, that's right. She didn't quite explain anything to Miku and there was no way she was going to tell Miku the truth.

"Um..Uh..." Rin started dumbly as Miku stared at her. Rin mentally slapped herself to get a hold of herself then turned to Miku. "I just met him by chance and we talked that's all. I mean its not a bad thing to be friends with other people right? Ahahaha." She laughed nervously. Miku raised a brow at her as random words just tumbled out of her mouth. What the heck was she saying? This was probably the stupidest explanation she had ever made.

Rin felt a cold sweat trail down her neck as Miku remained silent before she slowly shrugged. "I guess..." She said. Rin mentally sighed in relief. She wasn't sure if Miku actually believed her but if Miku wasn't asking anymore questions then she's probably satisfied...for now.

"But still, you should be careful around that guy Rin." Miku warned. "You heard the rumors about him. He's a player and he might take advantage of you- which I will never let that happen. " Miku said and crossed her arms. "If he ever does anything to you, well..." An evil glint can be seen in Miku's eyes. "He better bribe the devil to take his soul while he still has the chance."

Rin gulped as she wondered what would Miku do if she found out the real reason why she was with Len.

* * *

"Thanks for treating us today, Kagamine-kun." Rin said while Miku just huffed and said nothing as the three of them left the cafe. Len simply smiled. "Its was nothing really. Though it was just some cakes and some shakes, I hope you two like it."

Rin nodded. "Yup, it was really good. I hope we'd come back here again some time." Miku let out a scoff at that, to which Rin glared at her at the corner of her eye.

Len grinned. "Of course. any time." He replied. "Anyways, since we're done here. How about I escort you back home?" He asked and Rin chocked while Miku's eyes widened. Was he seriously asking Rin that right in front of Miku? Rin was about to reply when Miku yelled. "No way! I'm walking Rin home today so you should go away!" She exclaimed as she hugged Rin and glared at Len.

Len's eye twitched but he said nothing and smiled. "I see. Well, I understand. I have some things to do at home anyways so I'll be going ahead now." He said then smiled at Rin. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Uh, Y-Yeah." Rin muttered as Len turned and left. Miku sneered at Len like an angry cat as he disappeared to the distance. "Miku, can you please stop being so rude to Kagamine-kun?" Rin said. Miku then turned to Rin and grabbed her shoulders. "You must not go near that person ever again, Rin-chan!" She exclaimed, ignoring what Rin said.

Rin frowned. "Miku, you and I both know that its impossible to avoid Kagamine-kun." She said and Miku shook her head. "No, you can! We are going to run away and live in a place where no one will ever find us and live the rest of our lives without any-"

"Miku, stop being overly dramatic." Rin deadpanned. "We are not going to 'run away' in distant land just because you don't like Kagamine-san. Can't you at least try to be friendly with him?"

"No way." Miku immediately said. Her face twisted with disgust at the thought of her being friends with Len. "He ruined my taste buds' chance to experience heaven so I rather have him rot in hell than be friends with a guy like him." She groaned.

Rin let out a sigh. This was going to be more difficult.

* * *

"I'm home." Len called out as he opened the front door of his house. Immediately a row of servants lined up at each side and bowed. "Welcome home, Len-sama." They greeted.

Len nodded passively at them as he gave one of them his bag. "Where's father?" He asked one of the servants. "He is working at the company at the moment." The servant explained. "Rinto-sama is currently in his room. Would you like me to go and fetch him?"

"No, that won't be necessary." Len said. "He'll probably just be waiting for be down the hall anyways. He's always like that." He sighed as he climbed up the large spiral staircase. "I'll take my diner in my room tonight so would you please bring it up later?" He asked. The servants nodded and bowed before leaving to do their separate works.

Len walked down the hallway of the mansion before noticing a figure standing in the middle of the hall. He casually leaned against the wall as he smiled at Len. He was tall and even shared the same face as Len.

Len quietly approached the male and paused just a couple of steps away. "I'm back, Nii-san." He said and Rinto grinned. "Welcome back Len." He greeted as he approached his brother and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "So how's my little brother doing? Working hard in school?" He asked.

Len let out a sigh. "I'm doing fine. Just same old things in school, nothing much." He said curtly. Rinto hummed before continuing. "So how's your little 'experiment' going on? Do you understand how relationships work yet?" He questioned curiously.

Len rolled his eyes. First thing he had to ask was about this again. Ever since he told Rinto about his 'experiment', he had been asking about it none stop. Though at first, he wasn't honestly planning to tell his brother about it in the first place. The reason Rinto even knows about it was purely by accident.

Since Len was completely clueless when it comes to romantic relationships, he made the mistake of asking Rinto about it since he had been in several relationships before. One way or another, Len had somehow ended up spilling the whole thing to his older brother. At first, Rinto was baffled but he ended up bursting into laughter -which Len did not expect at all- about him asking a 'playgirl' to be his fake girlfriend and all that.

Len had honestly expected Rinto to be disappointed or angry that he had blackmail a girl just to get her into a fake relationship so that he would learn how to confess to a different girl but then again, Rinto had always been the laid-back typeand not to mention, he had even dated several girls in the same time before so he should've expected that.

"Its doing fine I guess. I invited her out after school like you suggested." He said. Rinto nodded. "Good. Girls like it if you invite them out after school once in awhile so if you ever do confess to this Akita girl, you should definitely do this." Rinto advised and Len nodded in understand.

"And did you walk her home as well?" Rinto questioned and Len shook his head. "No, her friend said she'd take her home."

Rinto paused and raised a brow. "Huh? Your fake girlfriend brought a friend with her?" He questioned and Len sighed. "More like, her friend invited herself." He said. "You remember that girl I told you?"

Rinto shoved his hands into his pockets and hummed. "You mean the girl you said was a washboard?" He guessed and Len nodded. "Yup, that's the one." He confirmed and sighed. "Apparently, she seems to...dislike me." He said and Rinto snorted.

"I see. I wonder what did you do to have her hate you that much?" Rinto wondered and Len shrugged. "Who knows." He said.

Len then stopped for a moment. His lips slowly drop to a frown. "Hey, have you heard anything from...mom?" He asked. Rinto paused. His eyes hardened with anger before they softened. "No, she still hasn't shown herself since that day..." He muttered. Len said nothing as there was a long silence. The once cheerful atmosphere was replaced with a somber one.

This wasn't the first time Len had asked that question and it won't definitely be the last but Len knew Rinto rather not mention anything about that issue until then...

"Anyways Nii-san...I'll go back to my room for now." Len said, breaking the endless silence. He was about to walk pass his brother when Rinto suddenly began. "Oh Len, I have another suggestion..."

Len glanced at his brother as he continued. "This Saturday, how about you ask her out on a date?" Rinto suggested and Len looked at her with a confused expression. "A date?"

Rinto nodded. "Yeah, couples normally go on dates so you should definitely ask her and see how things will go." She said. Len mused about it before he nodded. "Alright, I'll try that."

His older brother nodded as well and grinned. "After your 'date', be sure to tell me the details so that we can see what you can do to improve or work on, alright?"

Len smiled at his brother. "Okay I will, Nii-san." With that said, Len moved to down the hall to go back to his room. Len opened the door to his room and walked in, closing the door behind him. Len sighed as he dragged himself to his bed and sat down, running a hand through his hair.

He then fell back against his bed and folded his arms behind his head. Today has been rather...interesting. Although things haven't gone the way he had hoped, it was still...educational in a way.

Len then pulled out his phone from his pocket and stared at it for a moment. He might as well try Rinto's idea. He then began to text Rin.

 _ **To: Rin Kagami**_

 _ **From: Len Kagamine**_

 _ **Hi Rin, I know this might be sudden but would like to go on a date with this Saturday? I'll be waiting for your reply.**_

Len stared at the message for a moment. He wondered if the message was too straight forward or not. He then shrugged and decided to send it anyways. He pressed the send button before tossing his phone to the side and sighed.

He just hopes that teal haired washboard doesn't come with them this time for the sake of the experience he needs.

* * *

 **A/N: At long last...I finally finished a chapter for this story. I can finally die in peace..but not yet. I still have a lot to live for and writing a new chapter is one of them. I can't leave my stories alone just yet. They are my babies!**

 **Anyways all jokes aside, I finally manage to finish this chapter since I've been really, really busy lately with school and things haven't been easy but meh. That's the reality. (and reality seems to hate right now)**

 **I also rewrote this chapter because I realized that I already used Lenka as Rin's older sister. Ugh clumsy me. I completely forgot! ^^;**

 **The next chapter might take longer than expected but don't worry, I'll definitely write the next chapter soon so stay tuned alright? Thank you for those who have supported this story so far. To be honest, I only wrote this story out of whim so I honestly didn't expect it to have so many likes and follows! I'm so glad I wrote this story...even though I take a long time to update ehehe ^^;**

 **Anyway I can't say much today so for now this is goodbye! See ya later my dear readers**

 **-Yugao702**


End file.
